Calor corporal
by Misses Histery
Summary: El ambiente no sólo hacía que sintieran un calor externo, sino también uno interno que no era muy fácil de controlar, o al menos así lo pensaba cierto monje. Este drabble participa en "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**N/A:** Un nuevo drabble y ahora seguimos con un Miroku/Sango, es que ellos dos son tan ajsdaksda, hermosos y divertidos.

 **Estación y Sensación:** Verano y Pasión.

 **Palabras:** 645.

Leeeet´s goooo.

* * *

 **CALOR CORPORAL**

 **I**

No era necesario prender una fogata para calentarse, en realidad sólo la necesitaban para alumbrar en la plena oscuridad del bosque ya que el intenso calor de verano hacía que incluso las noches resultaran muy agobiantes para el grupo recolector de fragmentos.

Sin embargo el ambiente no sólo hacía que sintieran un calor externo, sino también uno interno que no era muy fácil de controlar, o al menos así lo pensaba cierto monje.

—Nunca creí que en esta época hiciera tanto calor —mencionó Kagome dándose aire con un abanico.

Sango sonrió —Normalmente las noches no son tal cálidas como ahora, es extraño de hecho.

—Keh, tal vez sea a causa de algún yôkai —rezongó InuYasha restándole importancia pues él incluso estaba sudando.

A Kagome de repente se le ocurrió una imagen en dónde el hanyô estuviera echado con el estómago al piso y con la lengua fuera como cualquier perro acalorado, no pudo evitar lanzar una risita ante esos pensamientos.

Shippô llegó corriendo hacia ellos informándoles que había encontrado un manantial cerca de donde pensaban dormir esa noche, las mujeres se alegraron ante la noticia y decidieron ir a probarlo un rato, iban a ser seguidas por un monje pervertido aunque inmediatamente Sango lo frenó con un golpe brindado por su hiraikotsu. Resignado, Miroku se sentó esperando por el regreso de ambas chicas. Quizá así no se le subiría el calor de esa noche.

Después de un buen tiempo Sango y Kagome regresaron mucho más refrescadas y se acomodaron para poder dormir más cómodamente. Ninguno de los dos hombres quiso ir a ese manantial.

 **II**

Era media noche y Miroku sintió que faltaba la presencia de alguien, abrió un ojo disimuladamente y notó que Sango no estaba acomodada en Kirara como de costumbre, sino que en ella sólo estaba Shippô recostado y muy profundamente dormido.

Se levantó sigilosamente sin agarrar su arma, simplemente siguió el rastro en el que se imaginaba que pudiera estar la exterminadora, caminó sin prisa y la encontró como se imaginaba, estaba dándose otro chapuzón para refrescarse, quiso irse antes de que la situación lo pusiera en peligro pero sus piernas no le respondieron y su mente perversa comenzó a cavilar.

Por su parte Sango sólo mantenía la mitad de su cuerpo metido en aquellas aguas tan frescas, y estaba recargada en una gran roca, ya sabía que había alguien espiándola y podía imaginar claramente quién era la mente pervertida que osaba a verla en su desnudez, sin embargo no le importó en ese momento, quizá también hasta lo quería. Indecisa, salió de aquel manantial y se acercó hacia donde sabía que estaba él.

Él decidió entonces salir de su escondite, no tenía caso seguir oculto.

—Así que de nuevo me haz espiado —dijo burlona.

—Esto ya es una costumbre de ambos, Sango —inmediatamente la agarró de la cintura y la besó, la besó con todas las ganas que tenía.

La besó con una pasión desenfrenada y como si en ese instante el jodido mundo se acabara. Se besaban como fundiéndose en ellos mismos.

Miroku siguió con besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo de Sango —Es mejor que no gimas tan fuerte esta noche, InuYasha la otra vez ya sospechó.

Sango asintió tocándolo completamente y sumiéndose en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de él le brindaba. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro, ese calor que dominaba sus cuerpos y que querían llevar hasta los límites, querían sentirse frescos y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo

El monje la tomó desesperadamente y le tapó la boca cuando entró en ella, sabía que su querida exterminadora era un poco ruidosa en aquellos momentos, pero no la culpaba… la mujer era simplemente muy apasionada cuando estaban juntos.

Porque si había una palabra que podría describir aquellos momentos llenos de amor y también se juegos íntimos interminables era justamente la pasión.

* * *

 **P** ara mí que Sango se aprovechaba muy bien de la situación de que Miroku no fuera un santo 7u7, quién la viera tan tremenda ella.

Espero que les haya gustado, besos :*


End file.
